Dreams and Promises
by Welcome2MyMind
Summary: A story about Ennis and Jack's grandkids. Another forbidden love. [TEENAGE SEX] Work in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: **A story I thought of because I just thought it'd be interesting. It's set after the movie. Sadly, this isn't a Jack and Ennis story. :( Jack's dead. :'( This story is about their grand kids. Teenage hormones up ahead.

* * *

Chapter One

_She let out a soft moan as he slowly entered her. Her smile widened, feeling his cock quiver inside her as he was entered from behind. His chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily, closing his eyes as the man behind him thrust right inside. Curses flowed out of his mouth as the man moved in and out of him. She laughed in pleasure, getting off more by what was happening to him than being fucked. She was wet just by the fact that he was enjoying this even though he pretended not to._

Jennie Fuller quickly closed her laptop when there was a knock at her door. Her mom reminded her to keep her door open and then said dinner was ready and then was gone without checking up on her sixteen year old inside the room. Whose hand was still nestled between her legs inside her pants, one finger knuckle deep inside herself. She thought about going back to the video and finish what she started, but didn't. She pulled her hand out of her pants and headed to her bathroom. She removed her pants and underwear and cleaned up then dressed and left the room as if masturbating to a bisexual porno never happened.

If her parents ever found out what she did in the privacy of her own room, she was dead.

She sat down at the table when she arrived in the kitchen. Dad was reading the paper and watching TV while Mom was finishing up with the cooking. They lived in a sort of small town in northern Colorado. About less than a day's drive maybe from where Mom grew up in Riverton, Wyoming. Mom had always talked about how glad she was to move away from there, but Jennie had never understood just why they still lived so close. Mom and Grandma Alma had had a strained relationship ever since Aunt Jenny(whom Jennie was named after) committed suicide for some untold reason. And on top of that, Jennie's grandfather, Ennis(whom Jennie was _also _named after) secluded himself in a trailer park outside Riverton. He was probably the reason Mom didn't want to move too far away. Mom and Grandpa were still really close. Even with that, he never visited. This was one fucked up family.

"Excited for tomorrow?" Mom asked when she sat down after the food was placed on the table. Dad had put the newspaper away, but still had one eye on the TV. Mom and Dad never talked anymore. Ever since Dad had gotten his new job, everyone in this family talked less. Jennie pretended not to notice, but she wasn't stupid or a child anymore.

"It's just another day at school," Jennie said as she got herself a helping of food. Corn, mashed potatoes, and steak. One of her favorite meals. She poured gravy over everything then dug in.

"It's not just another day," Mom said. "It's your first day of high school!" Only she would be _super _excited over that since Jennie had always been a bit slow with school. It wasn't her fault. Schoolwork was just confusing and pointless. As an adult, when would she ever use some of that shit? "Everyone else your age is excited."

"Because everyone my age has now hit puberty," Jennie said. "Breasts and morning wood. Before you know it, we'll be undertaking sex ed and condoms will be given out." She took a bite of mashed potatoes. She had never been really shy about anything and she could see by the look on her mom's face that she _needed _to be shy about some things. "What? You're the one that gave me 'the talk.' "

"Everything was better back in my high school days," Mom said, her attention on her food for the longest moment. She took a bite of her steak, silent for an even longer moment then swallowed and looked at her daughter. "So you're not excited at all?"

"To be honest, I'm dreading the moment I walk through those doors," Jennie admitted, picking at her food. "Everyone's gonna be in their own little group. The popular kids, the unpopular kids, and so on and so forth. There's gonna be more judging of your personality than grading of tests. Friends will expect so much from you but don't return the same."

"You've been watching too much TV," Dad said, speaking for the first time since Jennie had come downstairs. He loosened his tie as he ate. "All high schools aren't like that."

"What was your school like?" Jennie asked, looking at her dad. These types of conversations with her dad rarely happened so she would grab them when she could. She wanted to be close to her parents, but ever since they started drifting apart, the entire family just started to drift apart. She was always hoping for something to come into their lives to bring them all together.

"Well..." Her dad faltered a bit, obviously trying to come up with something that sounded better than the description she had given. "Well, I guess it wasn't that much different from what you said. People were a bit more prejudice back then, though. But, some people nowadays can be just as hateful toward people who are different."

"See?" Jennie looked back at Mom. "You should be relieved that I'm not looking forward to going to high school. There will be more peer pressure and who knows? I might come home one day and announce that I'm pregnant."

"Dear Lord, I hope not," Mom said, sounding like she had changed her opinion completely. That was good. Her parents were starting to have the same ideas of high school. At least they were getting along instead of arguing about it. Though, they didn't really argue. It was more like complete silence between them sometimes. "The only thing I expect you to come home with is homework."

"Don't worry, Mom," Jennie said. "I don't plan on coming home with anything else."

* * *

After dinner, Mom cleaned off the table and Jennie washed dishes. Dad was sitting in the living room watching TV. Jennie could hear some lawyer show playing. Why Dad liked that sort of thing, she didn't know. Well, if the lawyer took off all of his clothes and fucked the judge, then she would _really _understand why lawyer shows were enjoyable. It was official. She was fucked up. Not an odd thing for this family.

She finished washing the dishes and put them all away. Mom started cleaning up other areas of the house, probably so she wouldn't be alone in the living room with Dad. Jennie went upstairs to her room, closing her door. The only time she was allowed to close her door was when she'd take a shower. So, she grabbed some clothes and her laptop and went into her bathroom. She started the shower to cover the noise then put the toilet seat down and sat with her laptop on the sink beside her. She turned for a better view.

With one hand down her pants, she watched a lawyer fuck a judge. She was cumming all over her fingers before the lawyer and judge were even close to finishing. She settled down for a moment, letting it build up again then worked herself until she was cumming along with the lawyer and judge, breathing heavily as the judge squirted all over her lover's face. Still a bit horny, Jennie closed her laptop, stripped then hopped in the shower.

After her shower, she dressed and got ready for bed. She climbed into bed with her laptop and IM'd her friend Beth for an hour and then watched yet another porn before she went to sleep. She was dreading getting up early in the morning since she was getting to sleep so late tonight.

Tomorrow was going to be hell.

* * *

Jennie got a ride with Beth and her mom the next morning. They arrived at the school and headed inside after saying bye to Beth's mom. They got their schedules, excited to see that they had a few classes together and even more excited when they got lockers right next to each other. Maybe high school wasn't going to be so bad. At least the first year.

"Kevin's thinking about moving back this year," Beth said, standing beside Jennie at their lockers. Kevin was Beth's boyfriend. The two had been dating since they were toddlers it seemed like. It was a match made in heaven. Soul mates. Jennie thought they were adorable even if they could be mushy at times. She never found them gross. Most of the time she was jealous. Other than Kevin, Jennie didn't know another guy her age. "His dad's been giving him a rough time."

Kevin's parents had divorced, which was why he had moved. The only family Kevin had in town here was his grandparents. Moving back, he'd more than likely live with them since he wasn't old enough to be out on his own. He was mature enough to live on his own, but his parents and his grandparents wouldn't allow that.

Jennie closed her locker then turned around and leaned against it with her arms crossed. "His dad probably just hasn't adjusted to the divorce yet," she said. "I'm sure things will get better."

"Don't say that," Beth said, glaring slightly at Jennie. "Kevin adores his dad, but I _want _him to move back so bad!"

Jennie laughed with a roll of her eyes. "Ah, young love," she said then pushed away from the lockers. When the bell rang, she and Beth walked together to class.

The day went by smoother than Jennie expected, though she knew that was only due to the fact that it was just the first day. Give it time. Pretty soon the dividing will come and then it'd be hell on earth. She figured that that would happen by the end of the week.

She got back home after school and told her parents all about her day during supper. They looked satisfied to hear that high school wasn't like what she had described at all. She warned them that it _would _change sooner or later. Everyone just needed to get used to the new school year. They didn't believe her. She would sure show them.

She went to bed later that night exhausted. The next day was a similar repeat as the day before. Before she knew it, three days had passed. By the time the weekend came around, there had already been graffiti on the gym wall, two teenagers making out in the supply closet, and seven people in detention. Stories Jennie came home with to prove to her parents that high school wasn't some happy paradise like it was portrayed in some sitcoms. And at this point, Mom and Dad just didn't seem to care.

Jennie spent the weekend with Beth, spending the night at her friend's house. They played truth or dare. Dark secrets were revealed and they found out what it was like to kiss each other. An experience they would _never _go through again. They were both sad when the weekend was over. Another week of school started tomorrow. A week that went by similar to the first week of school.

She was getting used to school, but still hating the work. She had her best friend to hang out with and was lucky enough to be the type of person that wasn't picked on by anyone. She liked being invisible. She wasn't shy, but she wasn't going to be outgoing and bring attention to herself. She wasn't stupid.

A month after school started, Grandma Alma came over for a visit. Since they didn't have room, Alma and Jennie had to share a room. For a week. Jennie didn't understand why her grandmother came to visit. All she did was argue with Mom. Mostly about the way her marriage was going. She was acting like she was an expert on marriage. She had been divorced! _Twice! _Who was she to waltz in here and tell Mom had to live her life? It was unfair, but Jennie was too scared of Alma to say anything. She was relieved once the old hag left. Jennie had heard her parents having sex that night. Clearly relieving the stress Alma had brought along. To mask the sound of her parents fucking, Jennie slipped into her bathroom to watch porn.

* * *

There was a sex ed class the next day. Jennie hadn't got enough sleep the night before so she was half asleep while listening to the teacher talk about HIV/AIDS. Thankfully there wasn't a test on it or else she'd be screwed. After the class she met up with Beth at lunch. Beth talked on and on about Kevin, who had decided to move back after all. He would be here by this weekend.

"My parents are also going to be going on a trip this weekend," Beth said. "It's their anniversary. I was thinking about throwing a party or just spending the evening alone with Kevin."

Jennie perked up at this point. "Alone with Kevin?" she asked. "How is that a good idea? You two are the ones that have purity rings. No sex until marriage, remember?"

"Yes, because sex is all I think about when I'm alone with Kevin," Beth said, sounding perturbed. "I've been alone with Kevin before. Hell, we've even slept in the same bed together. Several times! We never do anything."

"You've never been teenagers after puberty before," Jennie said. "Guys only have one thing on their mind."

"Kevin isn't like that."

"Kevin has been gone for a year, Beth," Jennie said. "People change."

"This weekend, I'm proving you wrong."

Later that weekend, Beth's parents changed their minds and came home. Only to find Kevin and Beth naked on the couch having unprotected sex. Beth was grounded for life and Kevin was forever banned from Beth.

Could high school get any worse?

* * *

_**To be continued.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jennie headed to school with a good attitude even though there was the fact that Beth was still grounded. The only times they were allowed to hang out now was at school. And it wasn't all that often then. Beth had gotten behind with her homework and used recess to get caught back up. Lunch was their time, though. And the few minutes after school before her mom came and picked her up. Jennie had never seen Beth's mom in a bad mood so couldn't imagine what went on in their house whenever she didn't visit. And at least Beth didn't act like she hated her parents because of what happened. It was serious, but Beth's family treated it like just a small bump in the road.

She headed to lunch, excited to see Beth for no other reason besides the fact that they were best friends and she missed hanging out. As she walked into the cafeteria, she didn't see Beth anywhere. And as she went to get her lunch, the lunch lady told her that Beth was waiting for her outside by the gym. Jennie bought something small to eat then headed outside and started toward the gym, which really shouldn't be classified as a gym. All it was was an abandoned warehouse the school renovated.

As Jennie reached the gym, she knew she shouldn't have been surprised to see Beth there with Kevin. They had been forced to break up, but since he had moved back a few weeks ago, they were still able to see each other at school. One other thing that prevented Jennie from hanging out with her best friend. She felt sorry for them, but felt that dumping Kevin completely would be the answer to so many problems. She knew that wouldn't happen in a million years. They were lovesick.

"What's up?" Jennie asked, munching on the apple she had brought along. She sat down on the bench that was directly across from where Beth and Kevin were standing. "I already have the feeling it's bad news since we're havin' a secret meeting." She took a big bite of her apple, wiping the juice from her chin.

"It's not bad news," Beth said in a tone that was as if she couldn't contain the excitement of the entire world. She looked at Kevin with a wide smile then took his hand and looked back at Jennie. "We're running away together."

Jennie nearly choked on her apple. What was left in her mouth was now on the ground. She took a few deep breaths then looked at them both. "Please tell me I didn't just hear that," she said, getting to her feet. "Are you _insane?! _You can't run away! You're only sixteen!"

"This is the only way we can be together," Beth said. "I thought you'd understand."

"I understand," Jennie said. "But it's just...sudden." She tossed her apple into the trashcan. "Three and a half weeks ago, you two were caught naked. Now you're grounded and forced to break up-"

"Which is why we're running away."

"Think about what this will do to your future," Jennie said. "You won't have a high school diploma. Where the hell are you going to live? How are you going to live? What will this do to your parents? Fuck, what will it do to _me?" _She was probably being a little over dramatic, but they were practically talking about dumping each other!

"We'll still keep in touch."

"And have your parents hate me for forever when I don't tell them where you are," Jennie said. She shook her head. "Don't make me a part of this. If you wanna run away, run away. Don't drag me into it. I don't want to be a part of it."

Beth's expression quickly changed from excited to the look that said Jennie had just killed their friendship. And she probably had. "We're leaving," she said. "Come on, Kevin." She grabbed Kevin's hand and they started away.

"Beth!" Jennie hurried after them. "Come on, I didn't mean-"

"Go to hell, Jennie," Beth said then quickened her pace. Jennie came to a halt and watched as her best friend walked out of her life forever.

* * *

After school, Jennie headed home in a worse mood than when she had left home this morning. She was mumbling to herself as she walked up the front steps and crossed the porch to the front door. She went inside and started upstairs to her room. She dropped her backpack on her bed and kicked off her shoes then headed back downstairs for an afternoon snack. Maybe that would make her feel better. Hopefully they had ice cream in the freezer.

She came to an abrupt halt when she saw her parents sitting at the kitchen table, looking as if they had been waiting for her because they looked right at her when she walked in. Her first thought was that they had heard about Beth and Kevin and knew that they had talked to Jennie last. But, how would that get her into trouble? She didn't know where the hell they were going. She couldn't be in trouble. Beth's parents, on the other hand, would blame her because she hadn't stopped them. But, what was she supposed to have done?

"Got a minute, hon?" Dad asked, gesturing toward the remaining chair at the table. "We got somethin' to tell ya."

"Am I in trouble?" Jennie asked as she walked over to the table. She pulled the chair out and sat down, feeling relief wash over her when her mom shook her head with a slight smile.

"You're not in trouble," Mom said. "Someone's got a guilty conscience. No, we wanted to tell you that your grandpa is comin' to visit. He'll be here for Thanksgiving and up through New Year's."

"OK, great," Jennie said, wondering why they needed a family meeting for this. Well, other than the fact that this would be the first time-in probably _ever-_that her grandfather had left Wyoming. Visiting him was a bore since not much happened in Riverton and they were always stuck in some shitty hotel room because his trailer wasn't big enough. And they hardly saw him because he worked all the time. He didn't have a life. "Are we finally gonna clean out the guest room?"

"Not exactly," Mom said, not sounding like she liked what was going to be said next.

"He's bringin' his trailer," Dad said. "He's gonna park in the backyard. Which means tomorrow after school, we all need to be back there and clear things out."

"Joy," Jennie said sarcastically. She didn't mind the outdoors. She just hated work. "Would you notice if I don't come home from school tomorrow? I might not come back until after New Year's."

"He's comin' here to spend time with the only family he's got left," Mom said defensively. "So drop the attitude and be excited."

"I'm not gonna lie," Jennie said. "How can I be excited?" She looked at her dad then back at Mom. "He works on a ranch. That's the only life he's got. When he doesn't work he drinks. Yeah, he's family and I love 'im and all, but he's boring!"

"He's family and we're gonna show him a good time," Mom said a bit angrily. "It took him a long time to get this time off to come down here. He wasn't even considering it, especially bein' here so long."

"So you're the one that talked him into it?"

"He's coming and that's final," Mom said then stood up and stormed out of the room.

Jennie watched her go then looked at Dad. "Should I apologize?" she asked.

"Let it get out of her system," Dad said. "She'll be fine by dinner. Just...don't fuss or complain about it, okay? It's not that often you get to see your grandfather."

"It feels like he doesn't even exist," Jennie said. "Like he lives in some entirely different world from the rest of us."

"Things were a lot different during the time he grew up," Dad said. Was there something he knew that she didn't? It definitely sounded that way. Was there some big secret in Ennis Del Mar's life? Clearly she had been watching too much TV. "I don't even know him that well, but your mom knows he's a good guy."

"And that's enough for me to like him?"

"Then make an effort to get to know him when he gets here," Dad said then stood up and left in the same direction Mom had. News about grandpa coming was sure bringing them together. Maybe something good would come out of this visit.

She slipped out of her seat and walked over to the fridge. She opened the freezer and frowned when there wasn't any ice cream. She closed the freezer then grabbed a pudding cup from the cabinet and headed back up to her room.

She closed her door then pushed her backpack off the bed and sat down. She looked toward her door then set her pudding cup aside and grabbed her laptop. She opened the laptop and immediately started browsing through porn.

But every clip she came across just made her think about Beth and Kevin. She closed the laptop then grabbed her pudding cup and just sat there, sulking.

Later that evening, after supper, Mom and Dad got a call and then gave her the news that Beth and Kevin had run away. And, of course, she didn't give away then fact that she already knew that.

* * *

Jennie sat down on the back porch the next day and just watched as Dad did most of the clearing out in the backyard. Mom was in the house cleaning what she could. They had just found out that Grandpa was on the way and would be here later this evening. So, Dad was just focusing on the area the trailer would be sitting. The backyard didn't look big enough for a trailer, but what did she know? Dad knew best about this sort of thing and they had obviously talked to Grandpa first about it or else he wouldn't be bringing the trailer.

She stared down at the dirt in front of her, feeling as if her life was getting worse with each passing day. She didn't want to spend the holidays with her grandfather. The holidays were already going to be bad enough with Beth gone. They always spent the holidays with Beth and her family. They were always included in the family tradition. Now they were changing that tradition around by not having Beth's family and having their own over.

"Jennie!"

She lifted her head to see her dad gesturing her to come over. She rose to her feet and walked across the yard. Dad had mowed the area, leaving the rest of the backyard looking funny with long grass everywhere besides that area that was big enough for a trailer. "What?" she asked, coming to a halt.

"When your grandfather gets here," Dad started. "Don't disappear into your room. Make him feel welcome."

"How can I make him feel welcome when a silent bubble follows him around?" Jennie asked. "Have you ever tried starting a conversation with him? He doesn't put any effort into talking. It's as if speech is something he can do without."

"I thought I told you yesterday-"

"No fussing or complaining," Jennie said. "Surely I'm not the only one expected to talk to him."

"You're not," Dad said. "I just don't want you hiding away the entire time he's here. This is going to be family time."

"What do you think he's gonna do when he gets here?" Jennie asked. "He hides away in his trailer when we're visiting him."

"Go help your mother," Dad said, gesturing toward the house.

Jennie sighed then turned and headed inside. She walked into the kitchen where Mom was and sat down at the table. "Are you excited about Grandpa coming?" she asked. Mom was the only one that had a high opinion of Grandpa.

"Yes, I am," Mom said. Which was probably why the kitchen looked cleaner than it ever had. "This is the first time he's visiting. I'm surprised he even agreed to this. But, it's not the first time he ditched his job for me."

"His favorite daughter," Jennie said. "And doesn't give a fuck when his other daughter kills herself."

"Jennie!" Mom turned toward her. "First, language! Second, you don't know what you're talking about. He may be quiet and shut in, but he still feels. More than any of us could possibly imagine."

"He has a strange way of showing it."

"Because he doesn't know any other way," Mom said. "Now go make sure your room is clean."

"Why?" Jennie asked, standing up. "It's not like he's gonna be in my room."

"If we give him a tour of the house-"

"Will he care if it's a mess?"

"I want the house to look nice," Mom said, grabbing Jennie by the shoulders and turning her around. "Whether you like it or not, your room is part of this house." She eased her forward and Jennie continued the rest of the way out of the kitchen and headed upstairs to clean her room.

She closed her door and sat down on her bed. She looked around her room, glad that it wasn't in too big of a mess. It wouldn't take her long at all to pick everything up. But then she would have to go back downstairs and help her parents with everything else. She needed something to occupy herself and pass the time.

She grabbed her laptop and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**_To be continued._**


	3. Chapter 3

Awkward family dinner.

Grandpa had shown up just in time to join them for dinner. He and Dad were going to get the trailer set up 'round back after supper. Right now, they all ate in silence. Jennie wanted to say something to end the quiet, but she didn't know what could come out of her mouth besides fussing and complaining. Grandpa hadn't really said anything since he showed up and really the only person he talked to was Mom. It was like Jennie and Dad didn't exist. Which was fine with Jennie. She didn't really want to talk to him, but Dad looked a little hurt by it. Or maybe she was just imagining things and he was just as relieved as she was. _Unlikely, though._

"So," Mom said, being the one to break the silence. She looked across the table at Grandpa. "How was your trip?" She had already asked this when he had arrived, but he had never answered. It was always like he had something else on his mind and didn't know what was going on in the real world. Why wasn't he in some home? Well, since he wasn't 60 yet so maybe he wasn't old enough to be in a home, but that was just her thinking.

"Good," Grandpa replied in his famous one word answers. She had heard him talk more before, but only with Mom and when no one else was around. He didn't seem like the shy type to her. It was more...closed in than anything else. As if something big happened in his life that shut him up tight. He picked at his food for a moment before taking another bite like he was saying that was all he was going to say about the matter. And Mom didn't look bothered by it at all. Of course, she was used to it.

Jennie looked down at her plate, seeing that she had already eaten all of her food. She pushed her plate aside and looked at her mom. "May I be excused?" she asked since she wasn't in the mood to have seconds. She was still a bit hungry, but being in the same room as Ennis Del Mar for one second longer was driving her crazy.

Mom gave a soft sigh then nodded her head. "Yes, you may be excused," she said in a tone that said she didn't want Jennie hiding away in her room while they had guests, but there was nothing she could do. She wasn't going to make a scene in front of Grandpa. He already looked uncomfortable enough when the family was getting along.

Jennie pushed away from the table and stood up. Before she could leave, Dad told her to take her plate to the sink. She grabbed her plate and stepped out of the dining room and into the kitchen. She walked over to the sink and set the plate down inside it, glancing out the window and into the backyard where Grandpa's truck and trailer were sitting. She turned her nose up at the hideous thing, wishing Grandpa stuck with the times and got something newer. Both his truck and trailer were from the seventies. _Old-fashioned fart._

She turned and headed upstairs and to her room, closing her door behind her. She grabbed her laptop and climbed into bed, pausing when she saw an instant message from Beth: _Just wanted to say hi. _Jennie immediately sent back: _Where the hell are you? Your parents are worried sick. You better get your asses back here and make everything better. _She waited for a while before she got a reply back: _Don't worry about us. If you were REALLY my best friend, you'd be happy for us. _Jennie: _Why?! _Beth: _Kevin and I got married! _Jennie just sat there for a long time as she read that over and over again.

How could she be happy for them? They were too young to get married. They should both be here, finishing high school and graduating. Going to college and getting a life both of them deserve. Of course, that life meant that they'd be apart, but they would have found someone else. Possibly someone better. Having sex meant that Kevin only wanted that one thing from her. Waiting until they were married would have meant that Kevin wanted _Beth _and not just her body. He was an asshole and Jennie would surely kick his ass if he was here right now.

_Jennie?_

She put her attention back on her laptop and typed back: _I'm happy for you, Beth. _She was unable to type anything else. She loved her friend and hated the way things had went the other day. She wanted her best friend back. _Miss you. Hope you come back someday. _She frowned when she saw that Beth had signed off. Angrily she shut her laptop and set it aside.

She looked up when her door opened and Mom walked in. She scooted to the edge of the bed and didn't say anything when Mom walked over and sat down beside her.

"Want to help me clean the kitchen?" Mom asked. "Dad and Grandpa are out back with the trailer. You could always help them..." She trailed off, clearly trying to mend things between them.

"Helping with the kitchen sounds good," Jennie said, getting to her feet. She looked at her mom when Mom stood up. "Sorry about my attitude lately. I've just had a really rough time."

"I know," Mom said, obviously also thinking about Beth and Kevin. She put her arm around Jennie's shoulders. "Things will get better, just wait and see." She kissed Jennie on the forehead then left the room and headed back downstairs.

Hoping Mom was right, Jennie followed.

* * *

Thanksgiving had arrived. The best part of it was the week break from school. Jennie sat up in bed Thanksgiving morning, smelling the food cooking downstairs. She couldn't wait until the meal. She smiled as she hopped out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. She undressed and stepped into the shower.

She closed her eyes as the water enveloped her, pulling her from her sleep. She grabbed the shampoo and washed up then rinsed and just stayed there in the shower for a while longer, playing with herself. Something she hadn't done in the two weeks since her grandfather had arrived. Now she fingered herself until she felt her juices flowing down her fingers and her legs. She washed up one more time then got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed.

She dried her hair and brushed it, leaving it damp, then left her room and headed downstairs, hearing Mom and Grandpa in the kitchen. She stepped into the kitchen and saw Grandpa sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Mom was getting the Thanksgiving meal ready. Jennie hesitated a moment then walked over and sat down at the table with Grandpa.

"Dad have to work today?" Jennie asked as Mom brought her over some breakfast. Pancakes and bacon. _Yummy. _She smiled and immediately started eating.

"Only for a few hours," Mom replied. "He'll be back by noon."

Jennie picked up her bacon and started eating it. She glanced over at Grandpa, who looked more interested in his coffee than anything else. Which again made her wonder why he was even here. "How are things in Riverton?" she asked, noticing the approving look she got from Mom. Engage Grandpa in conversation. Why the hell would that make him feel welcome? Since he was quiet, talking would only make him go back to Wyoming sooner. _That was an idea._

"Normal," Grandpa said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He lifted the cup to his lips and took a drink. Jennie looked away, going back to eating. "A bit boring," he added as if he could see that his one word answer bothered her.

"That why Mom was able to talk you into coming here?" Jennie asked, getting a sharp look from Mom, but Grandpa only smiled at that. _Smiled. _Jennie had gotten her grandpa to _smile!_

"That was part of it," Grandpa said, setting his coffee down but still kept a hold of it. He had the hands of a person who had worked his whole life. Ranch work. "But I realized I needed to get to know my family. Ever since..." He trailed off and Jennie knew what he was talking about. His other daughter, Jenny, who had killed herself when Jennie had been little. "I _want _to be here for y'all."

Jennie stared down at the food, actually touched by what he had said. Maybe he wasn't such a boring old fart after all. As Mom had pointed out the other day, there was more feeling to him than met the eye. He _did _actually care and that made Jennie now want to get to know him. She looked back at Grandpa. "Thanks," she said, seeing Mom wiping her eyes out of the corner of her eye. _Don't get all sappy, Mom! It's not _that _big of a deal!_

It was silent once again as Jennie went back to eating and this time, the silence didn't bother her. She knew she should be annoyed by that, but she wasn't. She had caught a glimpse of the real Ennis Del Mar and she was starting to like him.

* * *

Dad had made it home just in time for Thanksgiving dinner. And despite the fact that Beth and her family weren't there, it was one of the best Thanksgivings Jennie had ever had. Mentioning that Grandpa was there was one of the things she was thankful for made her parents happy and Grandpa a bit embarrassed.

Later that night, Jennie IM'd Beth about Thanksgiving and told her all about her grandpa, but there was no response. She sighed then put her laptop away and went to bed.

* * *

**_To be continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jennie rolled over onto her side, her eyes peeking open as she stared at her alarm clock. Today was Christmas Eve. And despite the fact that no one in this family was religious, Mom was still making them go to a Christmas service at some church. Except for Grandpa. Mom hadn't stopped inviting him, but she didn't think his answer would ever change. She didn't have an opinion about church, but it wasn't _that _bad. But maybe that was just her and the "fire and brimstone crowd," as Grandpa called them, were judgmental and anyone who didn't go to church were on their way to Hell directly.

She had started to have a good mood today, but now it was ruined. She frowned as she rolled over onto her stomach, burying her face in her pillow. She groaned as she stretched, hearing her mom calling from downstairs for her to get up. Why couldn't she sleep late? They didn't have anything planned until this evening. She lifted her head and looked at the clock again. 9 am. It wasn't _too _early, but she would rather be sleeping. With a sigh, she rolled out of bed and headed downstairs in her black sweats and her dad's high school sweater.

She sat down at the table. Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, breakfast ready for everyone. She grabbed her plate then glanced around. "Where's Grandpa?" she asked. Ever since Thanksgiving, she had been trying to spend more time with him, but it always seemed like he didn't want to spend time with anyone. Instead of being annoyed by that, she was hurt. Her own grandfather had come to visit and he couldn't care less about them!

"He went out," Mom said. "Said he had errands to run." She shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite of her food. Dad was sitting there silent, reading the paper and drinking his coffee. "He left before the sun was up."

"And you're not worried?" Jennie asked. Getting up earlier than the sun wasn't odd for Ennis. He probably grew up that way and had never been able to change his sleeping habits. "It's been hours!"

"He take care of himself, honey," Mom said with a small smile. "He doesn't rely on us."

Jennie stared down at her food, picking at it. She didn't say anything else and silence fell upon them. She perked up a few minutes later when she heard Grandpa's truck pull in the backyard.

"He's back!" she said, getting to her feet and running to the backdoor. She opened it and stepped out onto the back porch, hugging herself against the chill of the morning. She saw Grandpa getting out of his truck. He didn't seem too bothered by the cold. "Hey! Want some breakfast?"

He looked over at her as he walked around the truck. "You're gonna freeze your ass off," he said. "Get back in the house!" She smiled but turned and went back inside as she was told.

"Grandpa's back," Jennie said as she sat back in her chair at the table. She was shivering from being outside and Mom gave her a lecture about it just by giving her a look. She turned her head when the backdoor opened and Ennis walked into the kitchen, his jacket gone and obviously hanging by the door. "So where'd you get to?"

"Jennie," Mom warned.

Ennis walked over and sat down in the chair beside Jennie. "Guess there's no point in keepin' it secret," he said. "I went Christmas shopping."

"Really?" Jennie asked, smiling wide. She knew a lot of kids who were spoiled by their grandparents. She had never known what that experience was like. But that didn't mean she would now. For all she knew, whatever gifts he got today sucked. She hoped not. She wanted to love it no matter what.

"And you don't get to open anything 'til tomorrow," Ennis said as he got himself some breakfast. Mom got up and got him some coffee, bringing it over. He thanked her with a nod of his head.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Mom asked. _Here it comes._

Ennis only glanced at her once before he put his attention back on his breakfast. "Thought about wrappin' the presents later tonight," he said.

"You're gonna wait all day to wrap them?"

Ennis put his fork down and put his attention on Mom, a hard look on his face. Everyone had gone quiet. "Do you want me to go tonight?" he asked. "Just fuckin' tell me that. Quit askin'." He mumbled an apology to Jennie then got to his feet and left the house, the door creaking shut behind him.

Jennie stared down at her food, afraid to look at Mom. She heard Dad talking quietly to Mom. Jennie couldn't understand anything. When she looked up, Dad was leaning close to Mom, who was hiding her face. Jennie excused herself then went upstairs. She walked over to the window and looked out, seeing Grandpa taking bags from his truck and into the trailer. She turned and pulled on her shoes then grabbed her jacket and went back downstairs.

Mom and Dad were still sitting at the table. Neither of them noticed her walk by. She pulled on her jacket as she pushed the backdoor open and stepped out. She walked across the yard to Grandpa's trailer. She stopped before she got there when the door opened and Grandpa stepped out, closing the door behind him.

"You don't have to be such an asshole," Jennie said, crossing her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "The decent thing to do would be to go. Do you just have a habit of not agreeing?"

He stood there for a moment, one foot on the trailer steps. He looked away from her then took a few steps away from the trailer and her. He turned back, slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. "I guess it's just a habit," he said. "But a lot of shit I've agreed to..." He shook his head. "It ended badly."

"So it's not the service," Jennie said. "It's just the going?"

"I don't belong there."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I want to know," Jennie said. She uncrossed her arms. "I've lived my entire life without knowing a damn thing about you. And I could live with that up until Thanksgiving when you showed me that you're my Grandpa."

"Believe me," Ennis said. "You don't wanna know."

"And you wouldn't tell me," Jennie said, deciding to just let that go. "Will you come tonight? Please? Mom wants you there. After all, it's a family thing and you're family."

Ennis was silent for a moment then sighed, his breath coming out in a white puff in the cold. "All right," he said. "I'll go. Do you want me to go tell her?"

Jennie thought back to the scene she had left. "Maybe you should wait a little while," she said. "You could always wait until tonight and surprise her. We're leavin' at six."

Ennis nodded his head then turned and went back into the trailer. Jennie turned and ran back into the house, shivering.

* * *

The service went by smoothly and Mom _had _been surprised when Ennis came along. Jennie was glad to see that and was happy the whole time even though she hadn't really wanted to go. She would rather have stayed home and hoped to talk to Beth again. She only heard something from Beth every other day. Beth was supposed to have been here for the holidays. Jennie wanted her to meet her Grandpa. She glanced over at Ennis to see if he was enjoying himself or not.

She couldn't figure out how he was feeling. The expression on his face was neutral and stayed that way during the entire service. Sometimes he would glance around, but betrayed nothing on his face. What was going through his mind?

There was a meal after the service and they stayed for that and Jennie saw that that made Grandpa even more uncomfortable. Everyone came over and greeted them and Ennis actually looked like he wanted to run away. Jennie felt bad for asking him to go now. She looked at Mom, who seemed oblivious to Grandpa.

They got back home late. Jennie went directly to bed without even worrying about changing. She just fell onto the bed and fell asleep immediately without checking her computer to see if there was anything from Beth.

* * *

Christmas day arrived and it was already better than the night before. Ennis was up before everyone, as usual. And when Jennie came downstairs, she saw that the presents he had bought were wrapped and under the tree and he was waiting in the kitchen. He had made coffee and waffles. Mom thanked him with a big hug, which he returned. There was no awkwardness between father and daughter. They were really close.

Christmas went by way too fast. Everyone loved all of their presents. They watched a movie together later that night and then went to bed. Grandpa had fallen asleep on the couch and Mom and Dad let him sleep there.

Jennie grabbed her computer as she climbed into bed and saw an email from Beth, wishing her a merry Christmas. Jennie wrote back: _Thanks, had a great Christmas(though it would have been better with you). Merry Christmas, Beth._

She put her laptop and went to bed.

* * *

New Year's came and went too fast and soon Grandpa was on his way back to Wyoming. Jennie gave him a big hug before he left and whispered, "I love you," in his ear. Unless it was her imagination, he mumbled the same back to her.

It was sad to see him go, but he had to leave. She just hoped the next visit would come again soon.

* * *

**_To be continued._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Going back to school without Beth was difficult. She knew she should be used to it, but Jennie wanted more than anything to have Beth there by her side. She didn't have any other friends at school and knew that her parents would want her to make more. But how could she betray a best friend? Would Beth have made more friends if it had been Jennie who left instead? Was it even something to ask Beth? These thoughts were going through Jennie's mind all through the morning. She barely paid attention in class and stared off into space during lunch period. And to top it all off, the weather was gloomy and snow covered the ground. She was having a rough day.

She breathed a sigh of relief once the school day was over. She walked into the house and upstairs to her room. She dropped her backpack onto the floor and kicked off her shoes then shrugged out of her jacket. She walked over to the window and looked out at the backyard. Because of the snow, she wasn't able to see where Grandpa's trailer had been sitting. It had only been a few days since he had left and she was missing him almost as much as she was missing Beth. Why did her life have to be so complicated?

She sat down at her desk just as there was a light knock at her door. She turned her head and saw her mom standing in the doorway. A grim expression on her face. Jennie's first thought was that something had happened to Grandpa. Even if it wasn't about Grandpa, the expression on her face just said that something bad had happened with something. She was afraid to ask and just sat there in silence, hands clasped on her lap as she swiveled her chair to face her mom.

"We just got a call from Beth's parents," Mom said. Now Jennie felt even worse. This wasn't about Grandpa. This was about _Beth. _"They know where Beth is."

Jennie couldn't remember the last time she had heard from Beth. It had to have been that email at Christmas. She hadn't checked recently. "Where is she?" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. _Don't break down in front of Mom, please! _She was trying to keep her emotions in check, but she was fearing the worst right now.

Mom walked over and sat down on the bed. Without being asked, Jennie got up and sat down on the bed beside her. Mom slipped her arm around Jennie's shoulders. "Kevin was arrested," she said. "He raped Beth." Jennie was up in a second just as Mom was saying, "She died."

"It wasn't Kevin," Jennie said, shaking her head and not trying to stop the tears from falling. There was an ache in her chest that she knew would never go away. "He wouldn't do that. Someone else did it."

"He was caught in the act, Jennie."

Jennie was shaking her head again, pacing back and forth there in her room. She kept muttering, "No, no, no," not wanting any of it to be true. Beth couldn't be dead. She had been so happy! She and Kevin were going to have a family! She had a life! There had to be another explanation to this. Kevin wouldn't have done something like that. But did she ever really know Kevin? Who was she to say whether or not he was capable of this? He was a horny teenage boy. Maybe Beth hadn't wanted sex, but he insisted...

"Honey," Mom was standing, reaching for Jennie, but her daughter stepped away from her. Jennie wrapped her arms around herself, breathing heavy and unable to quit the sobbing. "The funeral's in a week. They're bringing the body back today."

Jennie pushed past her mom and jumped onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow. Mom sat down on the bed and they stayed like that for a few minutes. Then Jennie rose up and threw her arms around her mom, needing the comfort. Mom returned the embrace, rocking her back and forth and muttering comforting words. None of it helped.

Her best friend was gone. She'd never feel whole again.

* * *

The day of the funeral arrived. Jennie stood in her bathroom, staring at herself in the mirror. She was wearing all black. Her mom had curled her hair to make her look nice, but all she wanted was to stay home and pretend that everything was the way it was a few months ago. Beth hadn't left with Kevin. They had never gotten caught in the first place to cause all of this. But, sadly, this was reality and she would have to face it. She wiped her face then turned and left the bathroom, grabbing her jacket on the way out of her room.

Mom and Dad were waiting for her downstairs. She pulled on her jacket and followed them outside. On TV, it was always raining during funerals. Today, there was still a few inches of snow on the ground. But the sky was still gloomy. She got into the car and just stared out the window then entire drive to the funeral home. A memorial service was going to be held afterward at Beth's parents' house. Jennie didn't have to go there if she didn't want to. She chose not to. Her parents understood, but they were still making her go to the funeral.

The day went by in a blur for Jennie. She was just on autopilot most of the time. Her parents tried talking to her, but just gave up. She was starting to feel like she should just give up. And when her parents dropped her off when they went to the memorial service later, she sat in the kitchen staring at a knife and pondering taking her own life. She grabbed the knife and almost went through with it when she noticed an envelope with her name on it. In Grandpa's rough handwriting.

She put the knife away then got up and went over to the envelope. She picked it up and opened it, pulling out a card. It was just a short note: _I know how you feel, but it gets better. _She didn't know how to take it, but she knew her Grandpa cared. In his own way, he was just trying to make her feel better. He wasn't one for words, but it was the thought that counted. And that note made her feel better than she had been a minute ago. She would probably never reveal that her grandpa had saved her from killing herself.

Jennie went upstairs and taped the note on her wall then sat down at her desk and just stared at it. The picture on the card was a heart. Inside the heart, Ennis had written: "I love you." She smiled to herself, feeling tears falling down her cheeks.

She opened her laptop and pulled up all the emails she had gotten from Beth and then went through her pictures. She was glad she didn't have very many with Kevin, but couldn't bring herself to delete the ones she had. She still didn't think it was Kevin's fault, so she couldn't hate him for what had happened. Would Beth have hated him? Stupid thoughts, but she couldn't help but wonder.

Jennie ended up printing out all of the pictures of her and Beth and putting them up on her walls around her room. She felt closer to Beth this way and could swear she felt her best friend in the room with her. She sat down on her bed. Maybe her grandpa was right and things _would _get better.

Only with time.

* * *

A tribute to Beth was set up at the school. Nothing was out about Kevin and no one spoke about him. Jennie just hoped that no one knew the story. Then Kevin would be painted as the villain and Jennie wouldn't be able to handle seeing that or hearing that. She stopped at the shrine several times during the day, feeling that hole inside her widen whenever she did so, but she just couldn't stop herself from being there. She missed Beth more with every day. Only time would heal the pain.

When Jennie got back home after school, her parents had news for her.

"Grandpa lost his job," Mom said. "I'm going to head up there tomorrow morning. He was in the middle of moving into a house when he lost the job. I'm gonna help him out with some things."

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Jennie asked.

"Just a few days," Mom said. "A week at the most. Will you be okay here?"

Jennie nodded her head. Part of her wanted to go with her mom, but she had school. And the only reason she wanted to go was to escape everything that reminded her of Beth. She needed to stay here and stick this through.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
